


Last Party

by nobodyson



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Minor Drug Use, School camp, Underage Drinking, bellamy is an idiot and in love, everyone is happy and no one dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyson/pseuds/nobodyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their last few weeks of high school, the class of Union High are suprised with a school trip to the countryside. The 100 kids spend three days around the camp fire drinking, laughing and bonding before they inevitably part ways. But there are a few loose ties that need to be taken care of, including Bellamy Blake's developing feelings for a certain sarcastic asshole...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is the first part of a multi chapter high school au fic im working on. I hope u like it and feel free to comment and talk to me on murphylaws.tumblr.com  
> x

Finn bundled Bellamy's sleep heavy body into the bus seat, resulting in a solid thunk as his head landed against the glass window.  
"Jesus, Bellamy, who ever knew you were that heavy." He muttered, stuffing their duffel bags into the upper head compartment.  
"'Mm not fat." Came the muffled reply from Bellamy's slouched figure.  
"Never said you were, buddy."  
Finn sagged into the soft, albeit suspiciously coloured seat, stretching out his legs into the aisle in time to catch someone on their way through.  
"Watch it, space boy!" Grumbled the guy, pushing back his floppy fringe to expose his jutting jaw and freckle dusted face.  
"Hey, that was in middle school, alright? I'm not even into that shit anymore!" Finn protested, heat creeping down his neck as he noticed the kids in the surrounding seats begin to giggle at Murphy's stab. Which he was looking very pleased about.  
"What's up with his highness, then? Someone forgot their happy pills this morning."  
Finn jabbed Bellamy with his elbow and he groaned, rolling over to slap Finn's arm away.  
"He drank too much last night, he's actually a massive light-weight."  
"'Mm not."  
Murphy snorted in genuine amusement, "Knew it." He began to shuffle along the aisle again with Monroe and Miller in tow.  
"Take care of him, space boy!" He called over his shoulder, "Wouldn't want the king to miss the trip of a lifetime!"  
Finn huffed a laugh and turned over to look at Bellamy who, it seemed, was not catatonic anymore, but looking after Murphy as he made his way down the end of the bus.  
"Smart ass," he mumbled, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

The rest of the bus ride passed in a rowdy 1 ½ hours of excited chatter and the occasional bout of singing, that ended up more like shouting. With the majority of exams and assessments over, the senior class of Union High were in good spirits, appropriately demonstrated by Bellamy's throbbing hangover. It had been a particularly stressing year for him, and he had been beyond ecstatic to finally finish his exams. So much so, that he had gone so hard at his own celebratory party last night that he could barely remember a thing.

Staring out the grimy glass window of the bus, the noise of 100 excited 18 year olds in the background, he watched the vague outlines of trees and roadsides streak past and tried to remember the previous night. He recalled booze…and a lot of it. He recalled drinking booze…and a lot of it. Yeah of course he got drunk, he knew that at least. He remembered laughing and dancing, the music had been so loud he could still feel it in the back of his head. Dancing… He knew he danced and he knew everyone else was dancing because he remembered watching someone dancing in the middle of the living room and being captivated by the way their hips moved and their head swayed to the melody. He remembered hands running through floppy hair and sharp angles cutting through the crowd of bodies… He remembered Murphy's jeans and how they had been especially tight that night, and the way his ass looked from across the room, and- MURPHY?!

Bellamy jerked his head back from the glass, hitting it against the back of his seat and shaking it furiously because he was NOT thinking about Murphy. Not at all. He noticed Finn looking at him strangely and he muttered something about a weird dream before chancing a look behind him. Murphy was sitting in the back row, one leg pulled up against his chest and the other stretched luxuriously down the aisle. His dark blue hoodie was rolled up at the sleeves and Bellamy could see his long fingers from where he was sitting, as they dealt out cards to Monroe, Miller and Anya. Just as he was about to turn back, Murphy's eyes flicked up from his task and caught Bellamy's, blue eyes holding his before looking away.

Fuck, Bellamy thought, this is going to be a really long, weird trip. 

~

The bus pulled up at the camping site just as the ferocity of the summer sun began to dip behind the tree covered horizon. Kids began to shake their friends awake and Finn unbuckled his seat belt, anxious to get off the stuffy coach and stretch his legs. Mr Jaha appeared from the other end of the bus with a megaphone to his lips.  
"Alright, you bunch of juvenile delinquents," he chuckled, "We've just arrived at the Mount Weather campsite. I'm going to keep the sentimental teacher stuff nice and short, because I know Mrs Griffin is very much looking forward to her log cabin and fire. But I want you to know that I speak on behalf of all the staff when I say that we are incredibly proud of you all. I know we've been hard on you at times, and by god you've given us grief at others, but we really are overjoyed to see you at this stage in your lives. So grab your bags and make the most of this trip as a reward from us to you." He smiled benevolently, stepping out of the way just in time to miss the roaring stampede of students pouring out of the bus. 

After waking up from his nap, Bellamy had felt considerably better, but when Finn hauled him to his feet he saw stars.  
"Clarke," Finn called to the blonde haired girl standing a few seats behind them, "Would you mind grabbing Bell's bag on the way through?"  
"He still that out of it then?" She asked, smirking at her best friend Raven beside her.  
"And some." Finn replied, shrugging on his well worn jacket and guiding Bellamy off the bus. 

The quality and purity of the air hit them first. It was nothing like the confusing scent of the city, all manufactured smog and oil. The air was so fresh here that it felt similar to drinking a ice cold glass of water. Clarke, Raven and a few other people stood around them, just breathing in the smell of the place, clean and fresh and brimming with life.  
The sky was splattered with an array of colours that most of them had never seen in the sky before. Deep pinks and purples, blues and oranges. It was nothing like where they had grown up.  
"Wow," breathed Clarke, coming up behind Bellamy, "I never thought it would be like this." 

The moment was shattered by a missile of dark brown braids crashing into Bellamy with force that no 17 year old girl could possibly possess.  
"Octavia!" He wheezed, stumbling to the side, "My head!"  
"Aren't you excited, big brother? This is the first time we've ever been to the country side and you're thinking about your damn head? Come on, let's goooo!" Octavia barrelled down the hill, streaking past the steady column of students heading for the camp, yelling and shrieking as she went.  
Lincoln came puffing past Bellamy and put a heavy hand on his shoulder, "Sorry man, I tried to contain her for as long as I could but it's almost impossible." He disappeared over the edge of the hill in pursuit.  
"Don't need to tell me twice," he muttered, following his friends down the dirt path.

The camp site was relatively small, the large rustic looking camp fire taking up most of the centre. Next to it stood a tall ruggedly handsome young man, not that much older than the group, in a faded blue t-shirt and old jeans tucked into camping boots.  
"Hi everyone," He chirped, "I'm glad you all made it down safely, welcome to Mount Weather! I'm Wick and I'm gonna be looking after you guys this week. We've got a lot of really cool stuff planned, but we've also got a lot of chill out time, I remember how stressful the exams were so I'm not here to give you hell."

There was a resounding cheer from the crowd of students, and Wick laughed openly, tipping back his head and grinning broadly.  
"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Muttered Raven to Clarke, her eyes glued on Wick's long, toned neck and the way his face opened up with amusement.  
"Jesus, Raven. Already?" Clarke replied.  
"What? He's cute." 

"…But we do have to start setting up the tents because it's absolutely no fun in the dark," Wick was saying, "Everyone grab a partner and find a tent. I'll put one up in the middle for demonstration."  
"Do you need some help with that?" Raven quipped, and Clarke snorted with barely concealed laughter.  
Wick turned around with a playful smirk on his lips. "No thanks, love, I think I'll manage."  
The hint of sarcasm in his voice was noticed by all, as was Raven's raised eye brow.  
"Is that so," she replied haughtily, "because you do realise you've put the pegs in the wrong way." The whole year erupted in laughter as Raven flipped her silky dark pony tail and turned on her heel, marching towards the nearest tent. 

Bellamy dragged his bag over to where Finn and Lincoln were standing.  
"Ok so how do we do this," he asked Finn with a sigh.  
"Well for one, you gotta find another tent to put up coz me and Lincoln are working on this one." He replied, hammering a peg into the soft ground.  
"Are you kidding, Finn? Everyone's already paired up!"  
"Not everyone," said Lincoln in that irritating and impossibly calm voice. Finn and Bellamy followed his gaze over to the other side of the camp to see Murphy walking over to the last available tent, by himself.  
"Murphy?!" Bellamy spluttered, "C'mon guys, I don't want a tent peg through the back of my head before the first night." Lincoln chuckled to himself and unpacked the canvas.  
"Quit being so dramatic, Bell," Finn intoned, "You know he was never that bad."  
Bellamy grumbled a little more to hone in his disapproval of their obvious betrayal and started dragging his bag across the ground. As he walked away he heard Finn and Lincoln muttering something about 'not that he seemed to mind last night' which Bellamy chose to ignore. 

"What's up?" Murphy cocked his head in Bellamy's direction, causing his fringe to sweep across his eyes. Suddenly Bellamy was fighting the urge to brush it out of the way again.  
"There are no more tents," he said gruffly, dumping his bag and starting on the tent.  
Murphy made a faux gasping noise and put his hand to his heart. "Well what an honour this is, me sharing a tent with the Bellamy Blake? Why I must write home immediately, theres no use in me goin-"  
"Wait, share a tent?" Bellamy cut Murphy's teasing short, his pulse picking up the pace.  
"Yeah, didn't you know? We build it and share it." Then, he promptly turned around and leaned down to pick up the bag on the pegs from the ground, his tight jeans slipping lower on his boney hips.  
Bellamy sucked in a long breath, rolling his eyes into his head and counting slowly to 10.  
"You gonna quit staring at my ass and help me or what?"  
He had been right, this was going to be one hell of a trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so so sorry this has taken for ages, shit has been really hard lately and ive also been lazy lmao. I've already started on the next chapter so it wont be nearly as long, stick with me!!!   
> xx

Within a couple hours the boys had managed to get a roaring fire crackling happily in the centre of the camp ground. Unable to resist any longer, the teachers had retreated to their log cabin accommodation over the hill, which by comparison was far more luxurious than the tents. But pretty soon, the boys spotted light coming through the trees and the girls came skipping through holding torches and bottles of booze. Everyone cheered happily and gathered around the campfire. After a while, people were happily buzzed and relaxed. It seemed that Murphy had an affinity for cards, judging by the looks on Lincoln and Finn's faces as they slammed their hands down in frustration. Anya and Lexa were deep in conversation, the firelight accentuating their intensity. Monty was all but draped across Jaspers lap, and the taller boy was lazily playing with his hair as he sipped from his cup happily. 'Not a couple' my ass though Bellamy with a smirk as he scanned the group of teenagers for Clarke and Raven whom he was yet to see. 

Two pairs of hands shot out of the darkness behind him, landing on his shoulders. Bellamy jumped in surprise and turned around to see Raven and Clarke crouching next to him, their eyes alight with mischief.  
"Jesus, guys, you almost gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed.  
"Shhhh," Raven hissed, attempting to cover his mouth, "Listen here, this is very important."  
"Really important." Confirmed Clarke.  
"Literally no one is going to have any fun on this trip if we have to witness 5 days straight of the ridiculous Japer-Monty sexual tension. It's just ridiculous."   
"It's a hazard."   
"So we've decided we're gonna do something about it."   
Bellamy blinked slowly. Sure, he agreed with the girls, Monty and Jasper were unbelievably deep in denial, but those kinds of words coming from Raven Reyes always meant trouble.  
"And what did you have in mind?" He asked hesitantly.  
Raven grinned at Clarke, who was looking particularly smug.  
"Well," started Clarke, "We're gonna start a game of truth and dare, and when it's Jasper or Monty's turn we'll erm…"  
"Give them the push they need!" Raven butted in.  
"Exactly!"  
Leaning back on his hands a little, Bellamy cocked his head. "So what's this got to do with me?"  
Clarke looked at him pointedly, as if it were outstandingly clear.  
"Sooooo, if it lands on either one of them, you have to be in on it."  
He knew better than to argue with the two, who were widely recognised as a force to be reckoned with and the last two people you would want to pick a fight with.  
"Okay, okay," he chuckled, lifting his arms in defeat, "Whatever, I'll do it."  
Raven gave him a hurried kiss on the cheek in celebration, towing a deviously excited Clarke over to Lincoln and Finn, whispering something about how their next assignment was going to be even more difficult.

Pretty soon, Clarke called everyone over to the fire for a game of truth or dare. There were a few protests and grumbles but after Raven made it explicitly clear that the game wasn't optional, most people shut up fairly quickly.   
"Alright, this is how it works," began Raven.  
"We know how to play truth or dare, Raven," intoned Octavia.   
"Just because you've had your share of party games doesn't mean the rest of us have," Raven retorted and Clarke giggled immaturely.   
"So," she continued, "When it's your turn you can pick either truth or dare and the other person gets to choose what to ask, and you HAVE to do it or else."  
"Or else what?" someone piped up.  
"Or else you'll have to skinny dip in the freezing cold lake."  
Everyone shivered.  
"Alright let's get started!" 

The bottle landed on Clarke first, and Octavia took her chance like a greedy child.  
"So," she grinned deviously, "When are you gonna get with Lexa from Ton DC?"  
Clarke all but spat out her drink, causing Raven to slap her back.   
"I don't know what you're talking about," she croaked. Murphy snorted outrageously and everyone else sniggered. There was nothing secret about the blossoming relationship between Clarke and the fierce captain of the soccer team at the neighbouring high school. It seemed that whilst she seemed confident to dish out accusations of denial she couldn't take them herself. 

After a few more spins, the bottle finally landed on Jasper.   
"Truth" he said.  
With a smug glance at her co-conspirator, Clarke leaned forward into the group.  
"Tell us what your favourite things about Monty are… truthfully!"  
Both Monty and Jasper blushed beet red, refusing to meet eyes.   
"Like…my favourite things he's done?" asked Jasper nervously.  
"Noooo," said Raven firmly, "You're favourite things about him. It's really not that hard."  
Everyone was trying their best at concealing their smirks under the withering glare of Clarke and Raven.   
"Well," he started, staring furiously at the ground, "I like it when he laughs, especially at my jokes…. I guess. And when he does that impression of Mr Jaha."  
Monty snorted.  
"And I kind of like it when he wins at Mario Kart coz he does this little dance like this-" Jasper leapt to his feet to demonstrate but Monty pulled him back down, giggling and blushing furiously. Murphy rolled his eyes so dramatically that they nearly disappeared.   
"And his eyes. I like his eyes, they're… nice."   
Everyone 'awwwwwed' collectively and Octavia made a pathetic cooing noise.   
"Okay! Who's next?"

 

Admittedly, Bellamy had begun to drift off when the bottle landed on Murphy. The combination of Octavia's vodka and the warmth of the fire proved to be very soporific.   
"Dare." Declared Murphy, his voice dripping with over-confidence.   
"Fine," smiled Finn, "I dare you to… kiss Bellamy-"  
A low oooooh passed through the group of kids, brimming with excitement and anticipation.  
"-on the lips," Finn continued, "…for more than 10 seconds."  
Bellamy was now very awake.  
From across the circle he could see Murphy's grin, his eyes fixed on Bellamy's own.   
"Well you guys know I'm not one to chicken out of a dare," he said.   
Bellamy opened his mouth to protest, or excuse himself, or even cause a distraction, but suddenly Murphy was crawling across the circle with a predatory glint in his eye and it became very hard to think of anything else. 

It was a well know fact that John Murphy didn't do anything half assed. So as he made his way over to Bellamy it was clear that he had every intention of executing the dare to the it's full, and then some. He slipped into Bellamy's lap, the slide of denim on denim audible to everyone.  
"Putting on a show much." Commented Bellamy, his voice thick and slightly shaky.  
"You love it." Murphy whispered softly, audible to only them.  
Bellamy opened his mouth to retort with something witty like 'in your dreams' or 'you wish' but Murphy's hand was gripping his jaw and then his lips were pressed against his. At first the kiss was soft, almost hesitant. Bellamy was surprised by the softness of Murphy's lips as they moved slowly against his. He couldn't say what he had expected, but certainly not this level of passion.   
Murphy took Bellamy's bottom lip, rolling it gently between his teeth and pulling a low moan from him. He felt his tongue slide against his lips and opened his mouth mindlessly. Murphy pushed his tongue in and then it was wet and hot and so fucking filthy that Bellamy gripped his hips to press him closer. He felt heat building in his groin and spreading all over his body, creeping up his neck to meet Murphy's long fingers carding through his hair, tugging gently. Apparantly no longer satisfied with the pace of the kiss, Murphy slowly and luxuriously rolled his hips against Bellamy's and the older boy muffled a gasp against his lips. 

Someone, most likely Finn, cleared his throat loudly, and Murphy licked into Bellamy's mouth one more time before dragging himself off his lap. Before he sauntered across the circle, Bellamy caught a look at his blown pupils and his red, swollen lips and the image hit him in more than one place. He breathed out heavily and leaned back on his hands, trying extra hard not to stare at his ass. 

That night, both boys passed out in their shared tent, but the atmosphere was unmistakably buzzing with tension. As he let his eyes droop shut, Bellamy's last thought was something along the lines of 'I'm fucked.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter, I really hope you guys like it! Sorry it's so short though, the next chapter will be longer and should hopefully be coming soon!!! xx

The next morning boasted a brilliant blue sky and warm sunlight slipping through the trees and onto the grassy ground. The bonfire from the previous night was smoking sleepily, reluctant to re-start despite Raven's persistent prodding. Kids stumbled out of their tents and into the bright morning light, rubbing their bleary eyes and yawning. Clarke and Octavia were wandering around the edge of the forest and looking up at the sky. The seniors had been unable to see the full site before that morning having arrived late in the day.   
Bellamy woke feeling warm and with a happy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He stretched and rolled over to see Murphy's empty bunk. Murphy. Last night. Vodka. It hit him rather quickly and unpleasantly. Groaning and running a hand through his hair he pushed the thoughts out of his head and focused on something more immediate. Food.   
He staggered out of the tent to the smell of cooking bacon.  
"Morning campers!" chirped Wick from his position crouching next to the fire. He had a small frying pan in his hand and most of the teens had zeroed in on the source of the smell crackling happily in the pan. "Who's hungry?" 

Clarke, Lincoln, Finn and Octavia were sitting under the shade of a large oak tree eating their breakfast and sniggering. Bellamy sat down and joined them.  
"What are you laughing at then?"  
Finn pointed across the camp site to where Raven and Wick were engaged in what looked to be like a very heated discussion about the right way to cook an egg. Raven's dark pony tail was whipping around furiously as she wagged her finger at Wick, who was looking half way between amused and frightened.   
"Do you think she's found her match?" Asked Lincoln as they watched them continue to argue.  
"Who knows," mused Clarke, "They'll either be married by next morning or we'll be finding his dead body in the woods."  
"Or both." Said Bellamy. Everyone laughed.   
"Hey," he continued, "Do they have showers here? I smell like shit."  
"I can second that." Said Octavia, stuffing another rasher of bacon in her mouth.  
"I don't think so," said Clarke, "But I think Wick mentioned there's a stream or a lake somewhere around here."  
"Alright, better than nothing."

As he made his way down the dirt track that winded through the tall, thick trees Bellamy wondered where the hell Murphy had got to if he wasn't in the tent or at breakfast.

The trees began to thin out and gave way to rocky descent. Bellamy chucked his towel over his shoulder and made his way carefully down the mossy rocks and boulders. When he reached the bottom he stopped, met with a stunning sight. The small pool was only a dozen square metres wide, sat in the middle of a clearing with drooping willows and shady groves. The water was crystal clear, the rocks on the bottom visible through the shimmering ripples. And in the middle of the lagoon stood Murphy, with his back turned to Bellamy. 

He stood there motionless, raking his eyes up and down the expanse of pale skin. Murphy's shoulders were broad and whilst his back was well toned it tapered down into a thin waist. The curve of his hips were just visible over the lapping water. As Bellamy watched, he leaned forward and cupped water over his head. He remained transfixed by the way the individual droplets made their way from Murphy's slicked back wet hair down his pale, exposed neck and to the small of his back.   
Suddenly, he dipped under the water completely, jerking Bellamy back to the situation he had landed himself in. He was close enough that if he tried to run, Murphy would surely notice him. He really only had one choice. He took a deep breath, shaking his head furiously, and stepped down into the clearing as Murphy emerged again from the water. 

"You missed breakfast!" He called, dumping his towel on the ground. Murphy whipped around to face him. Bellamy had to blink quickly and avert his eyes from his chest because it was just as gorgeous as his back.   
"Eh, I wasn't hungry anyway."   
The two boys remained at an in pass for a few moments, Murphy watching Bellamy closely, the faint ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Which Bellamy was not thinking about.   
"So you found my secret spot," Murphy started.   
"'S not exactly secret if I found it so easy."   
"Maybe that's only coz I wanted you to find it, like Narnia or some shit."   
Bellamy chuckled at the absurd comparison.  
"So, are you coming in or did you just come to watch me?"  
Bellamy spluttered quite unattractively.  
"Of course not… in your dreams!"   
Murphy just laughed and rolled his eyes, leaning backwards in the water.  
"Whatever you say."

Bellamy was getting real sick of this game of intimidation. He ripped off his shirt and shimmied out of his track pants, trying not to think about how Murphy was watching him. Without a second thought he dove into the water, pushing off from the bottom.  
The water was cool and fresh against his skin. He felt it saturate his hair and shorts, erasing the heat of mid morning and the late night fire from his body. 

When he surfaced he pushed his hair back from his eyes and looked around for Murphy who was nowhere to be seen. He shook his hair again and turned around. Suddenly he felt a vice like grip on his ankles and he slipped back into the water with a cry.   
Murphy surfaced behind him.  
"Gotcha," he grinned.   
"Well if that's how you wanna play," growled Bellamy and he splashed Murphy with a small tidal wave of water. Coughing and spluttering, the smaller boy launched himself at him, pushing them both underwater.   
"I hope you fight like you kiss," laughed Murphy, attempting to put Bellamy in a playful headlock, "Coz I'll have an easy win on my hands."  
"Fuck off," Bellamy countered, "You just caught me by surprise!" He pushed them both under again.  
When they surfaced Bellamy had Murphy's hands locked behind his back and was pressed up against him.  
"Oh yeah?" panted Murphy, "I'll believe it when I see it."  
Bellamy leaned in closer to his ear.  
"Then I guess I'll have to show you one day. I don't like it when people get the wrong idea."

A few heavy breaths later, both boys became very aware of their intimate position. Bellamy let Murphy's arms go and swum quickly backwards.   
"We should probably-" he started at the same time as Murphy muttered, "They're probably wondering where we are…" The both nodded in consensus and Bellamy felt his cheeks reddening. Determined not to be on the back foot again, he turned around first and made his way out of the pool.  
He felt Murphy's eyes hot on his back, and for once was not at all bothered by the attention.


End file.
